


Relief

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M, Open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I didn’t mean what I said. There’s a little bit of truth in everything, but I’ve always been a compulsive liar.”





	Relief

“I didn’t mean what I said. There’s a little bit of truth in everything, but I’ve always been a compulsive liar.”

It feels satisfying to get the malicious words out of his chest and he feels significantly lighter. Doyoung is a coward and he doesn’t check Taeyong’s face. The two stand parallel, as close as ever while a wall is crashing down in reverse in the limited space between them.

It’s not like Doyoung does this often. He’s a pretty sentimental person, though that impression of him is damaged in Taeyong’s eyes.

The last thing he expected was for a breakup to be satisfying.

The other is as still as a statue. And suddenly Doyoung wants his words to hurt.

“I never loved you,” the words, hot as fire, cold as ice, make their way out at the same time. They evaporate. They make their way to Taeyong’s ears and the gears in him shift, they’re working fine. The words, condensed, a liquid, fall out of his eyes and sizzle when they drop to the floor.

It’s great to get a reaction out of someone.

The other’s head is bowed down, words still falling out his eyes the speed of drip coffee. It’s clear that Taeyong loved him. Or that he still loves him.

Doyoung doesn’t give him an alkali to neutralize the acid. Taeyong’s acid burns grow red and angry.

There is no climax. Doyoung doesn’t give him a last glance and walks out the door.

The truth in his lies is that his heart didn’t flutter before but it sure was fluttering now.


End file.
